Forever Bound
by A-Jasper-Kind-Of-Girl
Summary: Maddie Walker is a simple girl. Seth Claywater is the one person who is forbidden to her. Why? You may ask, is he forbidden. He just so happens to be the long time boyfriend of her twin sister. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1: Annoying Alarm Clocks & Seth

**Forever Bound **

**Preface**

As a little girl growing up, my mother would always read me a story before bed. Mostly fairytales. I would be curled up the covers twisted round my legs, and I would listen to her. She would sit on my grandmas old rocking chair, telling me of the triumphs love would overcame. It all sounded so simple and easy.

I would close my eyes, and hear the wonder in her voice. As she would whisper to me in the late of the night of our tribes legends. I would listen to her for hours until I drifted of to sleep. To another world where men who shape-shifted into wolfs to defend their land from the cold ones who strived to hunt us down and wreck havoc in the world.

My favourite story would be when the shape shifters found their soul mates. They would do anything, be anything for her. He lived for her. She was the centre of his world and he was always ready to face anything for his love. Maybe that was why I had such an unrealistic view on the concept of love. For a very long time I couldn't wait until I grew up to fall head over heals for my very own soul mate. As I grew older still I believed in the fairytale.

Then by a simple smile by someone I had known more or less my whole life. It was on that day everything changed for me. I realised I was in love with the one person who was forbidden. I figured out love was anything but simple. Love was messy. when I fell in love with him. I would question everything. Not only what I thought about myself but about the harsh reality of loving someone you had no chance with.

He was everything I wanted and everything I never knew I needed. If I could go back and change the way I felt about him. I wouldn't. I was far to selfish to give him up. I craved his presence. Even though he never noticed me. I was just the annoying twin of his long time girlfriend.

So now you see why he is forbidden. No matter how hard I try I just cant stop loving Seth Claywater. My name is Madison Walker. Maddie to my friend. See how I say friend. Not friends well that is because I am branded as a nerd. "The brainy, shy, Unattractive girl" as I am known by to the whole population of the Quillite reservation school. So this is my story of how I fell in love.

**Chapter One: Alarm Clocks and Seth**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. "fine, fine I am up." I huffed at my chirpy alarm clock. My eyes fluttered open. I was blinded by the morning sunshine, quickly I clamped my eyes shut. Beep. Beep. It carried on. I lazily flung my hand out to my bedside table where the alarm was situated. Accidentally knocking down the photo of my mum. In agitation I sprang up from my bed. Forgetting the bright light and that my legs were currently wrapped around the duvet. I stumbled out the bed and landed rather painfully onto my wooden floor.

It just was not my morning, which was unusual for me. As I was actually a morning person. If it weren't for having that nightmare. I would be perfectly fine. My own fault really, should never have let Paul to watch Clowns with him. a flash of my nightmare played in the forefront of my mind. I shuddered. Creepy ass clowns.

Beep. Beep. Finally standing on my feet I walked over and in a childish tantrum I slammed the palm of my hand on the alarm. Ha take that. my body stilled. Thinking about what had occurred in the last few minutes. my eyes rolled at the back of my head mockingly. No wonder people called me a freak.

Who gets satisfaction over having won a one sided argument with a alarm clock at five past six in the morning. I am such a loser. After stretching for a moment. I trudged down stairs to start breakfast. First thing first. Coffee. After switching it on. I grabbed the coffee beans along with eggs and bread from the pantry. After I got the coffee going I took out the milk, butter, mushrooms and a red onion from the fridge. I unloaded the contents of the fridge on to the counter.

I was half way finished making breakfast when my dad appeared dressed and raring to go.

"Hey princess. Smells good." I smiled over at him while flipping the omelette.

"Morning. can you put the toast in please. if you can manage that." I said teasingly.

"Are you trying to say I cant make toast without making a mess of it." he pouted. Smirking at him.

"Please dad if I didn't cook everyday. you would having us living on fast food." I scoffed filling the four plates. well mounting the food on Paul's plate.

"What no come back?" I turned to look at him. The smile wiped of my face as I looked into my dads pain filled eyes.

"Dad?" I questioned. He shook his head. "We all appreciate everything you do for us. I know that somewhere out there your mother is looking down on you and she is so proud of you princess." his voice broke at the end. moisturiser gathered in my eyes.

"Thank you daddy" I whispered. He turned back to butter the toast. Tears slipped down my face. silently. Hearing the heavy foot falls of my brother I wiped my eyes.

"what's for breakfast. I am starving." Paul asked.

"Fruit, yoghurt, toast and omelette with red onions and mushrooms." I said shakily.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. He was beside me in an instant. Hovering protectively at my side.

"Nothing. can you set the OJ and coffee. I am just away to shout Lilly." I escaped into the hall.

I leaned heavily against the wall. I could hear the hushed whispers of my dad and Paul all the way from the living room.

"Lilly BREAKFAST" I yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"I AM COMING. 2 MINUTES" Knowing Lilly's " minutes would turn into half an hour if I let her get away with it.

Most of the time I felt as if I was her big sister instead of me actually being the youngest. Well only a few minutes younger. "Not 2 minutes Lilly. Now. Breakfast is ready and waiting. Seth will be here in an hour and twenty minutes and you still need to get dressed. BREAKFAST NOW!" I felt a pang of jealousy strike me as I heard my sister began to shuffle at the sound of HIS name.

I plastered on a smile and walked reluctantly back into the kitchen where dad and Paul were already at the dinning table shovelling food down their throat. Men are so predictable. I sat down. Picking at my breakfast. My appetite was gone.

"so, last test today. Are you prepared for this one? your fitness test isn't it?" I asked Paul.

Not really thinking what I was saying.

Paul arched his eyebrow at me. He lifted his arms, flexing his muscles. "for a smart girl, you sure can be stupid sometimes." he said.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Not having anything to say to that. It was a stupid question. Three years ago Paul took a massive growth spurt. He was literally over six feet tall and had an eight pack. He barley exercised.

"Its a guarantee pass. I don't know who is more nervous about your test results next week me or Rachel" Paul mocking expression changed to awe in an instant.

Whenever Rachel is mentioned he acts like an idiot. A cute idiot at that.

"I know. I am going over to hers tonight. I haven't seen her in a few days. I have been so busy with work, training, tests and helping Sam out"

I was about to mention why he would choose to help Sam over spending time with his girlfriend. But I shut up. I learned the hard way not to ask questions regarding what Paul helps Sam with. I know dad knows about it. So he cant be doing anything bad. I just cant help worrying about him. So instead of starting an argument, I stood up and walked behind his chair wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It will all be worth it in the end. You dearest brother of mine are going to be the best police officer ever. I am so Proud of YOU" I Squeezed him tighter.

"By the way I made you lunch. I know you wont have time to pick anything up. So I made you a few sandwiches from the left over chicken from last night along with some cheese and crackers. Oh your coffee is in your mug." he stood up and picked me of the floor.

"What would I do without you?" he mumbled.

"Eh, die of starvation." I said cheekily swatting his hair, knowing how much it annoyed him.

"What about you old dad. Didn't he get any Lunch" He asked as Lilly Plopped down on a seat beside him.

"Okay talking about your self in the third person is not only weird but creepy. Seconded of all you have a Lunch with a few potential clients that Bob wants you to woe?" before I finished he stood up downing his coffee in one.

"I forgot about that. damn. I am running late. I wont be able to make dinner tonight. Just order pizza or something. your a life saver princess." he kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry son. You are going to do great today. Get Sam to call me. Okay." he put his hand on pails shoulder.

"Dad before you go I need you to write me a note for gym. Cause I have my lady problems" Lilly said holding out a pen and paper for him to write with. I couldn't help but chuckle when Paul made a backing away motion.

"Have fun at school." he called on his way out. I filled the dishwasher while Lilly wiped down the counters and table.

"Oh my god. I have only an hour to get dressed before Seth gets here." she made a frantic motion with her hands then disappeared. As soon as she said Seth name my treacherous heart skipped and I hated myself. Sinking in to depression I started the shower. After making my bed. I picked up the photo.

"I miss you" My eyes lingered on her smile for awhile before stripping myself of my pj's. I stepped into the shower. Not having time to relax. I was as quick as I could. after brushing my teeth. I hurriedly dried my hair. when that was done. I opened my walk in closet finding the same kind of clothes. I dressed in a plain grey T-shirt with a large baggy black jumper that I stole of Paul and a pair of navy jeans with black ballet shoes. Putting my raven black waist long hair into a messy bun. I took a moment to study myself in the mirror. I have the lightest skin on the res. My skin looked like it had a faint tan. I have wide emerald eyes. That I loved. My glasses cover hide them along with my thick long eyelashes and high cheekbones. I was happy with my clear skin. I had pout lips. I liked them too. My best friend Jessie always says that I am beautiful but I hide beneath my clothes and glasses. I frowned. I wasn't no where near as pretty as the other girls in school so what's the point. The only boy I want to notice me is going out with my sister. Despite how flaky Lilly was at times I knew she loves Seth deeply and he was hopelessly in love with her, and it kills me. I can't help resent her. 25 minutes until Jessie is here.

The great thing about being the smartest person in school was I always had my homework done straight away and didn't have to rush in the morning to do it like Jessie. With my bag packed. I was glad I would have time to play a little this morning. I gently pressed the keys on my piano, letting the music play straight from my heart. With my mum in mind I began to sing.

"Does an angel contemplate my fate, and do they know the places where we grow when we are grey and old. cause I have been told that salvation lets their wings unfold. So when I am lying in my bed. Thoughts running thro my head and I feel that love is dead. well I am loving angels instead.

And thro it all she offers me protection. Allot of love and affection, whether I am right or wrong and down the waterfall. Wherever it may take me. I know that life wont break me. when I come to call she wont forsake me I am loving angels instead."

I felt the tears hitting my hand. I was half singing and half sobbing. I hadn't let myself cry for her in so long. I still carried on.

"When I am feeling weak and my pain walks down a one way street and I am feeling low. But I know I will always be blessed with love. So as the feelings grows she breathes flesh to my bones when I feel that love is dead well I am loving angels instead.

I am loving angels instead. I am loving angles instead well I am loving an angel instead."

An awful broken sound ripped from my throat. my whole body was shaking. I felt someone embrace me from behind. I instantly knew it was Seth. I let him hold onto me as the walls tumbled around me. leaving me bare. I cried for my mom and I cried for Seth. For loving him.

"sshh its okay. I have got you. Madison I am here. LILLY" Seth shouted. Oh my god Lilly. My amazing beautiful sister. Everything poured out me. The heartache of my moms death. For Seth, For Lilly, For my dad and for myself. It was all pouring out of me and I couldn't stop it. I was aware of my sister talking to me. Trying to calm me down but I paid no heed.

"I am so sorry. so sorry, s..o sssorry." it was like my mantra. I was sorry for everything.

"Lilly what the hell is wrong with her" Jessie. I didn't hear much. I heard Paul's name being said. Memories that I tried to keep locked away they surfaced. My mom telling us she had Lukema.

"I am sorry baby, I wont get better." images of her fading away before my eyes. coughing up blood. Her stories. her hugs. her smiles are gone and I cant remember what she sounds like. Her voice is gone. Her funeral. Nothing or no one get through to me. Then I saw him. He heading over my way. He stood in front of me. His eyes piercing. It was like he saw me. He touched my soul. I felt a connection with him in that scared me. He gently wiped a tear from my cheek. He took my breath away. He said nothing at all. Yet I saw in his eyes he understood. He flashed me a shy smile. Very unlike the happy go lucky confident guy I knew. He was so much more. That's when l knew I loved him, and he loves her.

"Sorry, I am so sorry" "LILLY." Paul shouted. "Maddie." he sounded like a lost boy. I flung myself into his arms. Closing my eyes. I opened my mouth allowing the sobs to rip through me.

"Mu ...m, I, Lilly. I..." I didn't know how long I was in Paul's arms. My dad appeared. Looking devastated. I closed my eyes. Letting the sleep take me.

When I woke I felt groggy. My bones ached. My head hurt. Yet I haven't felt better since I can remember. It was quarter to seven at night. I could hear voices from downstairs. Seth was still here. I went thro to my bathroom. Getting my expensive bubble bath Poured some into the water. When the water was deep. I lit some scented candles and stepped into the bath. I could feel the hot water seeping into my bones. Now I had time I lathered my hair in my favourite vanilla shampoo and conditioner. Taking a deep breath. I let myself just be. I took time to blow dry my hair. It fell in natural loose curls. Since I wasn't going nowhere I decided to dress in my most comfortable pj's. My fuzzy bunny slippers Paul got me for past Christmas. My scarlet red silky trousers and loose shirt. I forged my glasses for my contacts. I contemplated lying in bed listening to my bipod, but my stomach protested, I was remembered that I barley touched my breakfast this morning. I attentively walked downstairs and the scent of food left my mouth watering. You have to see them sometime. Lets get this freak show over and done with. Even the peep talk didn't prepare me with all the people I was confronted with. Emily and Sam. Sue Claywater, Leah and Seth, Charlie, Embry Paul, Rachel, Billy and Jacob and of course dad, Lilly and Jessie. Who kept sneaking glances at Embry. Embry was not being so subtle. His eyes were trained on Jessie with the same look I see on Paul's face when he looks at Rachel. Love. No that can't be. They haven't even met. Jessie noticed me first.

"Maddie" I groaned softly now everyone was focused on me. I was picked up the seconded time that day. I felt wetness. Paul must be crying. I made him cry.

"Don't cry Paul. Please. Its okay. I am okay." he held me tighter.

"Need. to. Breathe" I felt dizzy as I was now standing on my own two feet. I turned to face everyone.

"hey guys. I appreciate you all coming. It has just been one of those days. When everything got to much. I feel so much better. whoever said crying was good for the soul, they were right. I am so sorry for troubling you all. But it means allot and I am so grateful that I have the support of everyone here

." After my little talk I found Lilly with red rimmed eyes.

"Hey" she whispered.

"hi" I held out my arms to her. She walked forward and clung to me like she used to when we were younger and she got scared of thunder.

"I love you Lilly-bee" I heard her whimper. I was probably going to have bruises from how hard she was hugging me but I didn't care. I needed this. I needed her. My sister.

"I love you too, My Marvellous Maddie" I smiled at her. I gulped and turned to Seth.

"I don't know what to say. I am so embarrassed." I looked up at him and my breath caught.

"you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Nothing. I was glad I was there." I looked away from the intensely of his eyes. SMASH. I turned around embry was helping Jessie pick up the broken glass. Jessie face was flushed. I shot her a curious look.

"Food won't ready for another hour. Guys" Sue called.

"Good, Madds come on. Lets go for a drive" Jessie told me gathering up her keys from the counter.

"I am in my Pj's" motioning to my attire. "So, it doesn't matter. Its not like anyone will see you. Besides I think we need to have a talk. Don't you?" she looked at me expectantly. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Sure, we will be back in time for dinner." I addressed both Jessie and Sue. Before I headed out I caught sight of Seth leaning down to Lilly and softly kiss her mouth

"I love you." He mouthed. I kept on walking, trying to put them out my mind. I got into Jessie small green car. Death trap would be a better name for it. As soon as the ignition was turned on she put on the heater.

"So are you going to tell me the real reason you were upset today. I know your mum was part of it. She wasn't the only thing that was wrong." she in enquired. I chewed on my lips not really wanting to say.

"It was everything really. Mostly my mum, but there was other things too." I said looking out the window at the flying scenery.

"What other things?" I shook my head slowly.

"I c-can't say. Its .." Jessie a few miles from my house Jessie pulled a stop to the car.

"You know you can tell me anything." when I didn't answer her she carried on trying to coax the problem out of me.

"Whatever it is, you know I am here for you. Always." I turned to face her. With my tears gliding down my face. I could tell she was really worried about me but trying not to let it show.

"It cant be that bad. Surely." I knew I needed to tell her.

"I am in love with Seth.

"WHAT?" she sounded scandalised if it was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Seth. Seth who. We only know Lilly's Seth. OH MY GOD YOUR IN LOVE WITH SETH. HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" I let her blow of some steam.

"Yeah. I am in love with my sisters boyfriend and I can't help it. No matter how hard I try, I just can't stop loving him." My face was covered in her hair as she hugged the life out of me.

"So tell me how it happened" So I told her everything from the very beginning.

"You are in love with him aren't you. No wonder you broke down. I am surprised it never happened sooner. Damn, what are you going to do? Are you going to tell him."

"Are you crazy of course I am not going to tell him. He is in love with Lilly. Jessie, I am just hoping that in time these feelings go away. Lets just not talk about this. Anyway what is with you and Embry?" I asked changing the conversation.

"I don't know what you mean. I just met him today." she tried to play cool but I wasn't her best friend for nothing.

"You like him!" I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What, no I don't." I held my hands up in surrender.

"I mean even if I do like him, and I mean if, he is like four years older in me. Crap. we are late for dinner." I took that as the go ahead to shut up. As soon as we were in the house Emily berated us for being late.

The rest of the night was spend with my friends and family. Jessie decided she was staying tonight. Halfway through Romeo and Juliet there was a knock at my door.

"come in." I shouted out. I was not expecting Seth to walk in with a box of my favourite chocolates.

"Hi sorry to interrupt your chick flick marathon, but I have something that may make you feel better." He held out the chocolates to me.

"How did you know the were my favourite" I asked ignoring the look Jessie was giving us.

"you told me years ago." he explained.

"You remembered that." I beamed up at him. He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. He was absolutely adorable when he was being shy.

"Yep" he popped on the P. "Well goodnight." Before he left I found my hand shooting out to curl around his bicep. Stopping him. I dropped my hand like a hot potato.

"eh, I wanted to say thank you. Again, and sorry you missed school. I hope you didn't miss anything important." I mumbled feeling unsure of myself. I didn't really interact with him allot, when I did it wasn't something so personal. I found myself getting lost in his brown puppy dog eyes. I was reminded yet again how gorgeous he really is. Nearly six feet tall. Swimmers build. The perfect facial features. I swallowed.

"No problem. Honestly, anytime you need me. I am here. You are so important to Lilly therefore important to me." My green eye monster surfaced.

"Just because I am Lilly's sister doesn't make you obligated to care about me" I said in a snappish manner.

"NO, I didn't mean it like that. If I made you feel Lilly is the only reason I am worried about you its not." he stepped closer to me taking my left hand in his. The perfect fit.

"Then what is the reason. Lets face it you don't know me, not really." he smirked. Damn, I hope I wasn't drooling or something.

"I wouldn't say that. I know rather allot about you!" He stated confidently. I nervously chewed on my lip.

"such as?" I placed my free hand on my hip, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Lets see, I know your favourite colour is yellow, your favourite flowers are daisy's, I know you play and write music because it makes you feel better. Your favourite ice cream is chocolate, you love to read classical books.

And you still read the same book every Christmas eve. I know you bite your lips when your nervous. I know that your really ticklish. I know that you want to become a doctor and write books in your free time. I know that you would do anything for your family. I know you always put others before yourself and you rarely ever let anyone help you. Your incredibly smart.

You like to watch old black and white films because you love how simple things were. You have a beautiful smile. Your kind, stubborn, brave, strong, funny, caring, generous, passionate and honest and so much more. See, I do know you. You think I don't see you but I do. Well I need to go and say by to Lilly." I was astounded. Flabbergasted.

"I, did you mean that. You think all those things about me?" I stepped closer to him.

"I do" he said hoarsely. He slowly lifted his hand to my face. Wiping a tear that had fallen. I hadn't even known I was crying, I was only aware of him. My stomach clenched as he trailed his hand down my cheek. He took me in his arms gently. My arms automatically going around his shoulders. My head came to the top of his shoulders. I was trembling.

"Seth" I whimpered. He broke us apart. When he kissed my cheek I almost had heart failure at the age of sixteen.

"Sweet dreams, Maddie." he told me then strode out my room. Leaving me feeling weak in the knees.

"Fucking hell." I jumped out of my skin.

"God Jessie I forgot you were there." she snorted.

"Clearly, both of you forgot about anything but each other, but I am glad you did. Glad that I had the chance to see the most cutest thing I thing I have ever witnessed, in my life. He is in love with you, he just doesn't know it yet." I huffed and flung myself on the bed, hitting the play button on the remote.

"Don't be ridiculous."

**AN: Please Read & Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Freaky Freinds

**Chapter 2: Freaky Friends.**

Beep. Beep. What. No. Not today. Before I could reach my alarm, Something moved next to me. I screeched.

"Seriously, shut up its only six am in the freaking morning. Do you have to be so loud or is it simply your mission in life to annoy me." Jessie scolded me from under the covers.

"Sorry, forgot you were here." she mumbled something but I didn't quite catch it.

"I am away downstairs to start breakfast." I said leaving the room and heading straight for the kitchen. I started the coffee machine. Next I took out the pot and began making porridge.

"I couldn't get back to sleep. So you need any help." I laughed when I caught sight of her. Her hair was sticking up at odd angles and plastered across her face.

"What not so much as a good morning?" she made huffed and started making toast.

"I don't see how getting woken up to the sound of you screaming is a good way to start the morning." I wiped my heavy eyes. I walked over and handed her a knife.

"Here do something useful, go and chop the fruit." "Hey" breezed in Lilly.

"What's got you so cheery this morning?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"I need you to ask to do something for me. Can you?" she looked up at me hopefully.

"Depends on what your asking," Taking the porridge of the stove.

"Can you cover for me at school today. Say I am sick or something." I turned to face her, now she had my full attention.

"why?" I questioned.

"Well Seth and I want to spend sometime alone." they spend all their time alone. I didn't get why she would want to take the day of school for. I shook my head showing her I wasn't getting it.

"Erm, Seth and I have decided to take our relationship to the next level!" I sucked in my breath. I closed my eyes giving a silent prayer to god asking him for strength.

"Hey you okay sissy. You've went pale all of a sudden. You will still go to school right. I mean I need the house to myself for you know …" she trailed of suggestively. I mentally scoffed, sure cause you were so subtle about it. I rolled my eyes.

"I am fine. Of course I am still going to school. don't worry your pretty little head about it." I shook myself. Jesus no need to be so bitchy with her Maddie. Its not like its her fault I'm in love with her boyfriend. Lilly stood there eyes narrowed and all.

"Breakfast" I offered in peace offering.

"Sorry I am grouchy this morning. Just tiered a little." I said kissing her forehead as I made my way back to dish out the porridge. From the corner of my eye I noticed Lilly's face soften.

"Yep breakfast sounds good. I will need all the energy I can get." she winked at me sitting down at the table. I forced my self to smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay off school today. Like Lilly said you look pale." Jessie spoke eyeing me closely. I knew that she was trying to get me to fake being unwell so I could stop Seth and Lilly's little get together. Not to say that I wasn't tempted cause I was. I just couldn't do that to Lilly.

"No. like I said, I am fine." I said a little to forcefully.

"I just wanted to make SURE" Jessie came back. I kicked her under the table. She jumped slightly when my foot made contact with her shin. She threw me a glare and went back to eating her porridge.

"Morning ladies." I whipped my head around.

"What are you doing here. You said you would be staying at Rachel's for the next few days. Where is dad?" my tone threatening tone. He held his hand up.

"Dad had to go into work earlier this morning since he took off yesterday. The reason I am here and not at Rachel's is because I will be watching you" I abruptly stood up.

"Listen here Paul. I am perfectly able to attend school.

" Worry was evident in face. I walked up to him hugging his side.

"I promise you no mental break downs are on my agenda today. Okay. Besides I need to be there, I have work to catch up on. So sit down and shut up and eat your breakfast I need to go and get ready." I slipped by him after a quick shower I slipped into my black skinny jeans and a red jumper that fit perfectly. Shoot were did I put those shoes. After some searching I found my scarlet red flat shoes that matched my red jumper. I threw my hair up in a messy bun. After cleaning my room and remaking the bed. I went over to my dressing table and took out my diamond earrings that were given to me from my auntie may before she died. Jessie walked in when I was finishing putting my mascara on. She was already dressed in her ripped jeans, converses and clash concert t-shirt. My best friend was totally awesome. I put on a clear lip gloss applied it to my lips.

"So are we going to talk about it." she asked eyebrows arched and eyes twinkling and all.

"what are you talking about" I asked trying to appear like I didn't know what she was referring to.

"Eh last night. Ring any bells." she said slowly as if I was stupid or something I huffed flinging my mascara at her.

"see ding, ding. I see the penny has dropped and all that. So spill." I gathered my book bag figuring it was time we went.

"Spill what? there is nothing to say," I she caught up with me in the hall.

"Look I know what I saw last night. I am your best friend and friends listen while said best friend bares her soul." she waved her hand.

"plus the fact that I am really interested in other people drama." I laughed.

"Okay so here is the deal. We will do the whole best friend thing, baring our souls to one another. You go first tell me all about Embry.

" I wish I had a camera to capture the look on her face. She had that look on all the way down stairs. I couldn't help myself. I gave into my girly instincts and giggled.

"Well I think that's the first time I've ever heard you shut up. Maddie 1 - Jessie 0" I did a mad victory dance. I knew that is what she needed to come out her stupor. She snorted at me.

"If people saw you dancing like that they would commit you to the mental hospital in a minute. You looked like you were having a seizure or something. You do know that your really weird right." I nudged her side.

"That my dear friend is why you love me. You cant get enough of my weirdness. You love it and you know .." I turned round and found Seth leaning against the wall in all his hotness. Bad thoughts. Bad Maddie. I reprimanded myself. Shit. He just saw me dancing. I looked up to the ceiling. I felt my cheeks flush. I was now thankful that I didn't bother to put on blusher.

"Hi Seth."

"Hi Madison." my toes curled in my shoes.

"What am I chopped liver?" Jessie snootily. I thanked her with my eyes. The less interaction Seth and I had would be a whole lot better.

"Well I am so sorry my lady" I laughed at his attempt to impersonate a posh Englishman. He was to cute. Jessie marched up to him pocking his ribs with her finger. She screeched

"Lady. I'm no lady Seth Claywater and don't you forget it" she marched out the door leaving Seth and I alone. Damn.

"So how are" "don't you dare ask how I am. I am fine. I am sick of people asking me that okay. Seth your like really hot." it wasn't until he thanked me and wiggled his eyebrows did I realise the double meaning.

"No I mean your body's hot NO, Your temperature is hot." I managed to spit out. He clucked his tongue.

"You sure know how to burst a guys ego." he laughed. I loved his laugh it was so deep and carefree.

"Well I best be off. Oh by the way Paul's home so I am afraid you and Lilly wont be able to have the house to yourself" his jaw went slack.

"Bye" I dashed out the house not wanting to see his disappointment.

**AN: I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes **

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
